Phone Love
by AwokenMonster
Summary: Benatar and Axel seem to finally get along until Benatar discovers a confusing secret on Axel's phone. It makes him wonder about himself... Warning: Benatar/Axel and M rated for future chapters. Characters belong to Ray William Johnson's Your Favorite Martian
1. Note Diary

author's note: first YFM fanfic so please be nice.

**Warning**: probably some gay suggestive themes & Benatar/Axel stuff

* * *

"Would you just stop stealing the spotlight?!" Puff Puff demanded angrily.

Benatar shrugged. "I'm not."

"Yes, you are. Why else would you show off in the videos?" Puff complained. Deejay hid his face in his hands. "A little peace in the morning!"

"Yeah, Puff, stop being such a little bitch. As if Benatar doesn't know he sucks", Axel complained. Both band members were sitting on the couch while Puff kept criticizing Benatar who was sitting in front of him. He didn't really mean much of it, but what else should they do when they're bored?

Picking on Benatar, of course. The Brit just shrugged it off and went to his room to play some piano. No one would interrupt him then. Sighing he let his fingers slide over the keys in a rapid tune. When it ended, he just closed the cover and wondered.

"Cool tune. New song?"

Benatar yelped in surprise and turned around to face Axel. "What are you doing here?"

He slightly cringed when it came out way too British. Axel just shrugged and sat down on his bed. This was their shared room. Deejay and Puff Puff also shared a room.

"It's my room, too, isn't it?" the brunette asked.

Benatar nodded slowly and flopped down on his own bed.

"Today's pretty boring. There's like… nothing to do", Axel nagged, petting his pet hawk, Vincent, who was standing on the edge of his bed.

"Yes. Puff has no weird ideas or plans", Benatar added.

Axel shifted his attention from Vincent to the blonde. "Must be because things are finally working out of him and Tig."

It was true. Ever since Puff had taken Tig out on a proper date, the two had been going well. There were no complications or anything. They were just happily together as a couple. It went like a fairytale. A perverted one, that is.

Benatar couldn't help but feel jealous of his relationship with Tig. He'd also want a steady partner to be with and feel good with. Sure, he'd had Scarlett – the girl who put him in the friend zone – but that just didn't feel as a real relationship.

"What're you thinking about?" Axel asked. It knocked him out of his thoughts and Benatar tilted his head, interested.

"Just… a little jealous Puff is the one with a nice relationship", he answered honestly.

Axel snorted. "You're so gay. Just have a hooker come over and there you go."

"Insensitive bastard", the blonde smiled.

Axel put his arms under his head and stared at the ceiling. "What's so great about a relationship anyway? It takes far too long to get into bed with a normal girl."

"Maybe some guys don't want to get into bed. Maybe some guys just want a nice girl they can hold and love", Benatar explained.

Axel burst out laughing. "See! You're gay!"

"No, then I'd say I wanted a guy to love and hold", Benatar said, rolling his eyes.

"Say that again. I'll put it as my new ringtone", Axel smirked, holding out his phone.

The Brit took the phone out of his hands and started going through messages. "Ohhh, who's this?"

"Give it back!" Axel commanded, walking to Benatar's bed and trying to get his phone back. Benatar moved away from him, pushing him further with one hand on his chest and putting the phone out of his reach with his other hand.

"You're not as tough and senseless as you look, huh? Your phone says something else about you", Benatar grinned. Axel felt his blood gather in his cheeks and snatched the phone back. "What does my phone say?"

"You're not really as cold while sending a text message to random people you know", the blonde answered. Axel rolled his eyes. "Everyone is different when they have a phone in between."

"Oh really? You should text me then."

"Maybe I will", Axel mocked and walked out of the room. Benatar shook his head with a big smile on his face. He actually didn't see anything on the phone, but just knowing he could embarrass Axel by bluffing, was enough to know something was up. He hid something on his phone, but what could it be?

He decided he should find out later when Axel wouldn't be watching his phone. Who knows what kind of shocking secret would be on there.

Axel sat upright and fed Vincent. Both were bored out of their minds so Benatar turned on his side and closed his eyes. That night he hadn't slept much so now was a good opportunity to get some rest.

"Rehearsal time!" Puff boomed.

Guess not.

Benatar got up, grabbed his keytar and followed Axel to their usual spot. "Benatar, today you'll need Axel's guitar", Puff commented. The blonde nodded and walked over to the table. The grey guitar was leaning against it, but shining so beautifully on top of the table was his phone. Benatar looked over his shoulder. Axel wasn't looking this way. The Brit grinned and slipped the phone into his pocket. He really wanted to find out what Axel was trying to hide. He grabbed the guitar and went back to rehearsing. He felt the phone itch in his pocket and ha trouble keeping up with the songs. How did he end up playing such an awesome solo in "Jupiter"?

Oh, wait… That was the solo from "Booty Store". Crap.

"What's wrong with you?" Puff asked.

Benatar shrugged but remained silent.

"You pull that off again and I'll kick you out of this rehearsal", Puff warned.

Okay, keep your head clear. You're a guitarist; you can do this. That was what he was trying to tell himself. Somehow a small voice piped up: "No, you're a thief"

Benatar frowned. "It's sheer curiosity. Nothing permanent."

The whole room went silent. "That came out gay", Deejay said to break the silence. Oh crap, he just talked to himself out loud!

"What did you mean by that?" Axel asked. Three confused gazes were pointed his way. "I was just thinking out loud", Benatar explained.

"About?" Puff demanded.

"None of your business!" He yelled in a squeaky voice. It came out way too aggressive. Now he was the one hiding something. The others were still staring and the blonde felt the blood rush to his head. He needed to find a good excuse NOW. Uuuh, got it!

"Axel just said he already had herpes when we had chickenpocks and I didn't know what it was so I looked it up and had an annoying voice in my head saying I was looking up filthy things, okay?!"

"We don't have a computer", Deejay remarked.

"On my phone", the blonde added.

"You should get that voice in your head checked out", Puff sighed.

"Yeah, before it realizes you suck", Axel smirked.

"Idiot, I have your phone", Benatar thought darkly.

"Just think in your own head", Puff said before moving on. Yet Deejay and Axel didn't seem as gullible. They both seemed to realize this must be a "no questions asked"-situation. They had started with "White Boy Wasted" and ended with "My Balls", the alt rock cover.

After rehearsal they grabbed a snack from Burger World . All full and bored they decided to just sit back and relax. Meaning: Puff shut the hell up, Deejay lying on the couch, Axel sleeping in the passenger's seat and Benatar playing piano in his room. He didn't plan on playing piano though.

He still had the phone with him. Sure, Axel had frowned and asked the others were his phone was. None of them answered so he just sighed, mumbling: "I'll call it later."

Now Benatar was sitting on his bed and holding the phone with both hands. Let's see what kind of big secret the brunette had.

Axel was always too lazy to get a password on anything so unlocking it went easy. Scrolling through conversations got him nowhere and through the contact list wasn't interesting either. Except the fact he had three hookers listed. What did he even need those for? Don't answer that…

Dying of boredom the Brit opened his videos. Most were music videos or drunken videos. Some even a little too explicit to be on a phone. Next up: pictures. Oh look, that's his mom. And dad. And… ew, penis. Benatar rolled his eyes, grunting because he couldn't find anything embarrassing. Except for the penis picture.

Soon he realized how bad it sounded. "No, I'm taking your phone to find embarrassing material" … No, that wouldn't be a valid excuse. All there was left were notes and games. Games resulted into nothing, but the notes… Those were quite something. He seemed to have a diary there:

Dear myself,

You're an idiot. How many times do you need proof to realize that one thing you keep denying. I'm your consciousness, telling you to grow a pair of balls and see the truth. No matter how unmetal it is. I promise Neil Young won't be angry when you die.

Sincerely, yourself

What truth? When did he make that note? Benatar look at the date. Last week. What? Then… there must be more, right? The blonde scrolled to the next note. It was made six days ago:

Dear myself,

I hate you.

Sincerely, yourself

That's it? But… What was the big truth he was so afraid of? Going to the next note. This one was made five days ago:

Dear myself,

Stop calling Benatar gay when you're the one who's confused. No, you're not confused. You keep telling yourself you're something you're not. Face it.

Sincerely, yourself

"GET TO THE FUCKING POINT ALREADY", Benatar hissed to the screen. Then he realized how stupid it was and he just went on to the next message. It was made four days ago:

Dear myself,

You're gay. Seriously, stop denying it.

Sincerely, yourself

Benatar read it over and over again. Was it a joke or was it serious? Not like it mattered. Why would he even care? Axel would be the gay one, not him. Then why did he seem to be fighting with himself to admit it? The Brit felt bad about it and placed the phone on Axel's bed. What was he afraid of? Being accepted? Were they that bad? He didn't know what to do now. He knew Axel's secret, yet he still doubted if it was true. Maybe he put it there on purpose to pull a prank on him? But maybe it was actually true…

* * *

Shitty ending, I know. I'll make the next few chapters a lot better but I'm too tired right now


	2. Secret Admirer

disclaimer: don't own Your Favorite Martian. It's RWJ's

author's note (Monster): first of all I want to thank xEmbraceAllHappiness for encouraging me with my very first review. I had already forgotten about this because no one seemed interested. I'll be continuing it. I have no idea where i'd like to go with it but i guess i'll find out while i'm writing the rest of it.

Second Author's note (Awoken): so i'm editing Monster's stuff because i knew he'd screw up some things. First of all he wrote "h" instead of "he". What an idiot. Always reread your stuff. Enjoy the story

* * *

So Axel had a secret. Big deal. He was also talking to himself on phone. Benatar knew it was just a thing to let out some pent up emotions but he was so rude to himself! Why was he even confused? He had three hookers on his phone and seemed perfectly happy. Maybe he was just good at hiding it. Or his prank-theory was true. What was he thinking about anyway? The blonde shouldn't care about a thing Axel says or thinks. Somehow he did want to help.

Startling Benatar out of his thoughts, Axel's phone rang. It was a loud and annoying tune. The brunette opened the door with Puff's phone pressed to his ear. "There it is!" he shouted and tossed the phone carelessly over his shoulder. "Hey asshole! Watch it!" Puff complained, picking up the phone. Axel pretended not to hear him and put his phone in his pocket. He glanced at Benatar and frowned. "You had my phone?"

"What?! No! I didn't even see it there", he lied. He was a really bad liar, but luckily Axel wasn't really smart enough to see through the lie.

He smashed the door closed behind him and left Benatar alone. That was a little too close. So… now what? He decided to go see what the others were up to. Puff was standing in the door opening. "Bye guys, I'm off to Tig."

Deejay and Axel mumbled a goodbye but they didn't really care. Axel sighed and smashed his fist onto the table. "Damnit! What's wrong with this phone?!"

"Dude, relax", Deejay commented.

Axel stood up and left saying: "I'm going to the store to get this fixed. It won't register my card!"

"Looks like it's just me and you, Benatar", Deejay sighed.

"Then let's go take a look at how Nerd Rage is recovering from that slushy", Benatar suggested. Deejay nodded and walked to his mixing board.

"Stupid phone not wanting to register my card. Now I had to get a new card", Axel growled. So the problem hadn't been his phone. His card was just broken so he had to get a new one. Luckily they were able to recover his contact list and other important stuff. He let his thoughts wander back to this morning. For a moment he'd thought Benatar discovered his notes but the idiot was just looking at messages as every asshole would. Imagine if he knew what Axel thought about himself. It would be Hell on Earth! What did the Brit say again? Yeah, he said he should text him. Well, let's test that new card! Axel sent a simple "hey" to Benatar on his way back to the bus.

Few seconds later he got an answer:

_"Uhm, who's this?"_

What? Surely Benatar had his number! No, wait. He almost forgot his new card also had a new number. He could pull a real nice prank with this! That would teach the bastard to look into his messages and let him panic like that. Time to put the prank into motion:

_"Your secret admirer."_

_"I'm blocking you."_

So he really doesn't like teasing.

_"But I like you, Benatar!"_

Let's see how he'd react to that.

_"Then tell me who you are."_

Idiot, typical answer.

_"A fan of yours."_

Surely he wouldn't block a fan.

_"How'd you get my number?"_

What was Axel supposed to answer to that? The truth, he supposed.

_"You gave it to me."_

_"I did?"_

Now the blonde would be confused. Thinking it might be some fan girl on a drunken night. Axel got some weird looks from people around him when he laughed at the thought.

_"Yes"_

It was just too easy to prank him. Now Axel wondered what he'd say to make it all worse. But before he could think of anything, he already got a text back.

_"What's your name?"_

_"Can I spell it for you?"_

_"Sure."_

So Axel started spelling. He had to make sure not to make any mistakes or Benatar would know it was him.

_"S"_

_"E"_

_"C"_

_"R"_

Before he could go further, he already got an answer.

_"You're gonna spell 'Secret Admirer', aren't you?"_

So he saw right through the plan. Maybe the blonde was smarter than he appeared to be on the bus. He was also very different from real life. So people are really different with a phone in between. Benatar is intimidating on the text messages.

_"Yes, are you gonna block me now?"_

_"Don't think so. I'm kind of enjoying this."_

_"K, but I have to tell something… I'm a guy."_

The brunette finally found what he'd say to Benatar to make this all worse. Who knows what secret he might find out. Maybe the Brit wouldn't mind a guy liked him and he'd get some entertaining messages.

What was up with this fan texting Benatar all the time? Now he suddenly said he was a guy? The secret admirer probably should've tried Axel if he wanted to hook up with anyone. The thought made him blush and feel ashamed for thinking such a mean thing.

Deejay had tried to work on recovering Nerd Rage with Benatar but the blonde only seemed interested in his buzzing phone.

"Surely, I'm glad you have a girlfriend, but could you please pay attention?" Deejay requested. Benatar put away his phone, embarrassed. "It's not my girlfriend."

"So you don't have one? Boyfriend?"

"What? No! Some guy randomly started texting me. I don't know him but he claims to have my number from me", the blonde explained, flustered.

Deejay shrugged. "I'd block him. Remember what happened when Puff decided to become buddies with a fan."

"Yes, he tasered his balls and we all remember how gay it looked", Benatar sighed.

"It was nasty but funny", Deejay chuckled. A few minutes later the door slammed shut. "I'm done with bitches!" Puff screamed.

"What happened?" Deejay asked, going to the angry midget. I followed him to know what was going on. My phone was still buzzing with text messages from Secret Admirer. "That bitch suddenly got angry with me because I forgot our anniversary. Can you imagine? I didn't even know one month was a thing! How can someone be angry for forgetting such a stupid thing? She freaked out when I said it was stupid", Puff explained, folding his arms angrily before flopping down on the couch.

"After all those years you still haven't learnt that you shouldn't argue with Tig?" Deejay asked, annoyed. Puff snorted. "She always wants to hear an opinion but when I do so, she gets angry? What a hypocrite!"

"It's how the world spins, Puff. Let it go", Deejay said, turning away from Puff and Benatar. "It's unfair", Puff growled.

"I know, but what can you do about it except apologize?" Benatar said before leaving to his room to answer Secret Admirer.

_"Why won't you answer me?"_

_"Sorry, bandmate was bitching about his girlfriend."_

_"Oh. Puff?"_

_"Yeah."_

Somehow the blonde was starting to like this Secret Admirer. He was kind to him. It was only on the phone but still. Puff had returned much faster than Axel had. Maybe there were a lot of people there to turn in a broken phone or something. Why did it matter anyway? Besides the text messages from an admirer, Axel was still the main mystery. Was it a prank or true? Benatar's head was starting to hurt like crazy from thinking so much.

Two minutes later the brunette came home and went to his room. He didn't even say hello to anyone. That was rude. The Brit followed him to their room and saw the other lying on his bed with his phone in his hands. "What's up?"

"Nothing. What was wrong with the phone?"

"Nothing", Axel lied. Otherwise he might find out his number had changed.

* * *

That was chapter 2, hope you enjoyed it. Please no flames or hate, because i've warned you from the start that this would be slash. There's nothing slashy yet but i guess you know where i'm going when Axel plays for Secret Admirer


End file.
